


Out and About

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ginny takes Sirius for a walk.
Relationships: Ginny/Sirius, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Out and About

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [](https://7spells.livejournal.com/profile)[7spells](https://7spells.livejournal.com/). This is the last reflective fic, I promise. :)

New fic! It's a little fluffy. :D

 **Title:** Out and About  
 **Pairing:** Ginny/Sirius  
 **Prompt:** the blind leading the blind  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 179  
 **Summary:** Ginny takes Sirius for a walk.  
 **Author's Notes:** Done for [](https://7spells.livejournal.com/profile)[**7spells**](https://7spells.livejournal.com/). This is the last reflective fic, I promise. :)  
 **Link to Prompt Table:** [Here](http://chimbomba.livejournal.com/2739.html)

Sirius was glad to breathe the free air again, albeit as a dog.

Everyone had always been vehemently opposed to his going out, whether as human or as animal: "You'll be _seen_ , Sirius," and "Don't you understand? They'll catch you and throw you back into Azkaban," and "It's too risky, someone's bound to recognize you!"

And resentfully, he would retire to his room in resignation. They would never let him out, no matter how badly he wanted to leave.

What they did not understand was that the _danger_ made the outings appealing to him.

Only Ginny, of all people, understood that; she herself was often left out of the action. ("You're too young," went their refrain.) Naturally, such outings appealed to her as well.

To the unknowing eye, a girl walked her dog. And so it was: the blind leading the blind, neither of them with any particular destination in mind. But that didn't matter. At least they were _out_.

Sirius stretched his legs gratefully and licked Ginny's nose. He honestly did not know what he'd do without her.


End file.
